Rumour has it
by Katherine2701
Summary: People change with the times don't they? Well imagen if you've been reincarnated into the present day as a teenaged girl who has to compete with obnoxious duellists, over-the-top friendship speeches and creepy bad guys who want to control the world. Well for me, that's life. Seto/Kisara blueshipping later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Rumour has it**

**Author's Notes;**

**Right, I'll start by saying that Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine but the property of Kazuki Takahashi and other various people. This was started as I felt that the Fan fiction community is somewhat at faults with the whole BlueShipping drama (for those who don't know, BlueShipping is Seto/Kisara) and the whole section was all damsels in distress - weirdly even vampires? - so I thought I'd bring a little attitude back to it. Catherine is my creation to do this and boy do I make her sound a little insolent sometimes don't I? Oh, I nearly forgot! Since I'm actually from the UK and not the USA, I apologise if I get the accent wrong and make it less American in terms of certain things the Yanks use instead of our terminology. Just PM if you think that has happened and I'll correct. Again sorry for that, but I've only been to America once and i'm not very good on the whole terminology change there (seriously people, stop using silly things like 'I could care less' as it completely denies what you are actually saying as you could care at least a bit. It's 'I couldn't care less' actually). Sorry for that little rant. Anyway thanks for reading! R&S are cookies, and you must feed the cookie monster, LOL.**

**Chapter 1: Mondays are Miserable**

Mondays.

I hate Mondays. They are so depressing and I hate the boring routine of them! Routine is just another way for the corporate big shots to control our lives with unnecessary trips to the store or to work, where we spend more then we earn in order to fuel their corporation's check books. In short, Mondays are evil. End of.

So it was no surprise to me that when Mondays come around, they are mostly the most annoying event in my life as most of the crap in my life happens then. Perhaps it's just destiny that I hate them or personal preference but if I were all-powerful I would just scrap them. Who needs a Monday? Let's have a 6 days in a week instead of 7, it will be far more in everyone's preference. Then Sunday won't suck as much and I can stop moaning about it every time I have to get out of the weekend mood and back into evil routines. However, I'm not all-powerful so I just have to stick it out till Tuesday comes.

Another thing I hate is alarm clocks. Why, oh why do we have them? They are evil and loud! Alarm clocks, however cool, are never fun to wake up to with a stupid buzzer drilling itself into your brain. I hate them but whatever I need to get up anyway. First day of school on a Monday is not what I want to do but I'll cooperate as I have no choice in the matter. I better get ready then, oh joy! (Sarcasm).

I'm feeling so Boho right now so I'll go Hipster today. Maybe rock chick tomorrow and prep the day after? Oh, whatever I'll worry about that tomorrow. Right now I have to fight the infamous hair war and come out unscaved against the perilous straighteners. I have to say right now that I hate my hair, no really I absolutely hate it. It takes just a light spray of water and it becomes so fuzzy that I look like a puked up hairball. Only constant straightening and carefully placed pins in order to look even half decent and even then it has a mind of it's own when the wind gets to it. Now the style, let's see. Ballerina bun? Na, too last century. Loose side-braid? Done it already. Messy updo? Like I need any more fuzz. Sigh, this always happens with me. I always wear every style and leave nothing for the following day. In the end I just went with a cute little Panda hat that is meant for the winter and left it down. Natural fibers of course, and it can hide my mat of hair behind it. Why can't my hair be like everyone else? At least it could obey me once in a while instead of poofing up in awkward situations. Guess it's just a rebel.

Next the makeup, no. I will not wear makeup ever, I mean it. I mean why must women wear make-up every day when men don't? It is so misogynistic in this day and age, thus I won't conform to their level of 'acceptability'. It's not like it's the law to dress up like a pre-Madonna Barbie doll anyway.

Next the clothes. Today it's a pair of dark leggings and a flarey white top for the main course followed with a side order of a brown leather belt (not real leather obviously) and boots. Casual, yet totally unconventional in terms of uniform. As if I'm ever going to wear that! Pink and blue, total ew! It's so ... not me! Anyway, mum will write me a note and make the teachers allow me to wear my own clothes judging by her own distaste for such nonsense. It's so good to have a cool mum and not a strict one. Long as I'm back by curfew and eat my veg, no trouble ever happens. Again so good to have her.

Breakfast was quick, and I had to take my tea to go in order to avoid being late. Tea is so good, and is far nicer then coffee (ew) or anything. It's herbal and tasty with no contest. Anyway enough about that and more about my new life here in Domino. I moved here just a few weeks ago with mum from California, and it is a huge city. I mean, wow! I know it's just a few miles across the continent but it sure is impressive. unfortunately the skyline is dominated by corporation buildings so that's a bummer. I'm already been to a load of the coffee shops and restaurants in order to try out the local cuisine but so far it's been hard to find a tea that I actually find better than the ones back home. Of course, mum moves us around a lot with work and I've already lived in a load of cities like New York, Chicago and Boston so I'm pretty well-travelled by now. Never been out of the state though, since we don't really have the cash to afford first class tickets to France or the UK but I cope. I would so love to go on a backpacking trip across Europe though, but that will come later once I get a successful job.

However first there is school.

Domino city High School, boring title by the way, was about four blocks away from my house and the walk gave me time to drink my tea and relax for the coming day. The sun was shinning and there was not a cloud in the sky so the day seemed ok enough but it was a Monday so anything could happen. It started as a usual first day with a twenty minutes spent bored out of my mind on a really uncomfortable chair while the Principal finished his meeting with some important person or something, staring blankly at the cliché posters on the walls. I eventually got bored and started playing about on my Ipod till I got called in. The office was of course the same and the entire layout was utterly forgettable. He just launched into an inspirational speech that I bet he says to all of the new girls before near throwing me towards a random classroom that he said was my new class and forcing a timetable into my hands. A few words to the teacher outside and I was in. Good, no rush for the new girl to get out of your hair, just what I would expect from a quality principle. Not!

Twenty-four eyes were watching me and I could not blow my composure in front of them. Thankfully about six students - no five since that guy is turning round - were not staring like I was the new exhibit at the zoo. However, I brushed off my annoyance and kept the head high and the mouth stagnant. I am a master of poise. An Queen of elegance. An Empress of perfection. Till the teacher asked if I could tell them a bit about me in order to get to know me better. I don't pretend to be all that but evidently they thought I was some big shot or something due to the quality of my clothes and the fact I wasn't wearing uniform. Like I would wear pink out of season, please!

"My name is Catherine, Cara for short, and I'm from California. I'm a Leo and that's pretty much it!" not too much for an introduction but not too little that the teacher asks for more.

"Hi Cara, and welcome to the class! Now does anyone have any questions for Cara?" The teacher, who's name I guess was Miss Mona, asked with a tone of excitement that I found rather annoying. What's so enjoyable about a new kid anyway?

A blond looking guy took one look and just asked "You a hipster or something?" in a broad Brooklyn accent. I love New York, with the bright lights and the personality in the residents. It is just a cool city, with the attitude to match it's urban surroundings. Love it.

"I prefer not to use labels" I just answered in the most polite way I could find. Love to the new yorkers! The next few minutes was consumed by questions like how was California, know any movie stars and the like. It seemed like they accepted me but one guy just ignored me straight off, and did his best not to even look at me. He was sort of handsome I suppose, with a very strong vibe of 'dark, tall and mysterious' but I was rather annoyed at his blatant insolence. The entire class was warm and comfortable but he was cold and aloof, but I began to get the idea by the looks on everyone's faces that it was normal. So this was the bad boy of the group hey? Or the spoilt brat? Either way I don't care.

The class ended a few minutes after that and the rush to the door was like a tsunami that I struggled to escape from in time. The mob threw themselves to escape the classroom like they were running from the plague and I certainly wasn't that suicidal. Turns out that a group of guys there had the same idea but I stayed away. I've had too many experiences with dumb jocks to be a fool now. However, they cornered me like a bunch of wild dogs and boy were they out of their league.

"Hi darling, so what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" Oh smooth, you really must be a hit with the ladies (rolls eyes and smirk). Sorry but I'm no amateur when it comes to turning down guys who only want a good time, in fact it's my profession.

"Sorry champ no dice, how about you go back to your little bunch of pals before you embarrass yourself?" I swerved under their oversized arms and managed to escape their acidic breath - seriously take a breath mint - in order to get to my classes. Don't want to be late on the first day!

"But I have a pen and you have a phone number ... think of the possibilities!" He called from behind me as the very thing that I was trying to avoid happened; he touched me. No, touch is too gentle a word, more like invaded my personal space with his hands and tried to physically molest my ass. I hate behind touched, I absolutely hate it. It makes me feel small and pathetic and I am not small and pathetic! I am strong and as soon as he did it, I knew exactly what to do.

One) Hand - grab and twist in order to break or bruise.

Two) Avoid - most people hit out blindly when hurt and that is a real risk to my beautiful face.

Three) Elbow - Jab into diaphragm, to stun.

Four) Grab - The Jersey he was wearing would be enough to grab and pull forward in order to flip him forward and knock the wind out of him.

The only thing missing was my strutting away from the incident with not a scratch on me like a boss. The incident of course grabbed people's attention and served as a warning to all others not to mess with me. Silence was the result and a sever battering by a girl half his size. Respect to me, embarrassment to him - karma is brilliant. Of course, I didn't exactly want to batter him but things can't be helped if it is in self-defence. I have proved my point and now I will leave in style.

Anyway, as I said: I hate Mondays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumour has it**

**Chapter 2: Duels are dramatic**

That first day was very much the drama.

Already by the time I got to my next lesson, the news of my 'fight' with the dumb jock had hit like a killer tornado on the freeway; and the whispers told me they were certainly intrigued by the phenomenon. It's not every day when the new girl beats up a guy twice her side and walks away uninjured apparently here. Of course, they didn't know the half of it.

See, I come from a very unique family. My dad was from the city of Glasgow in the wee Scottish isles after his family came over from Ireland during the Potato famine of 1845 while my mum is from DC so I'm half-American, quarter-Scottish and quarter-Irish in nationality. Dad came over when he was in his twenties after serving time in the Middle East as a solider, and stayed when he met my mum. Kind of strange how my mum is a hippy (or at least as bizarre as one) while my dad was born into a strict warrior-type family but you know what they say about opposites attracting. My dad settled down with mum and became a police officer in Texas, where I was born. I was a regular Texas girl till my dad died of Brain Cancer when I was seven. Mum sort of became unstable after he finally died and for a few years, I became more and more concerned about her. Mum just packed us up and took me with her on a reassignment to New York for the company one day, without warning. She works as a manager for an organic company and she's still sad sometimes about dad but she's strong. Strong enough to know that cracking up won't do any good and that life goes on. I miss dad though, his strong arms lifting me up on his shoulders or talking to me in that thick accent of his that never went away. I'll see you one day though daddy, but at the moment I have a monologue to finish.

I can handle the gossips and the mutters but what really got me was the looks of amusement on their faces. I just handed one of the jocks their ass on a plate, in other schools I would have been shouted at for it. I had to know what was the deal. So I figured I better find a talker to explain it. I had technology class next for two hours so after I got to the classroom, I sat to the side of a really girly looking prep in order to do just that. She took the bait and leaned over to talk while the teacher was dealing with some idiot outside who was playing hooky. "Hi, you're new aren't you? My name's Tea!" Tea, like the brew. Straight away, I wanted this girl on my side. It's not every day that you meet someone who is named after your pick-me-up is it?

"Catherine, or Cara for short, is it that obvious that I'm new?" I applied layers of innocence to my tone in order to get her to trust me. I needed the info and seeming innocent would achieve this objective. "So, you know the guy I ... well ... knocked on his ass. You know his name? I feel like such an idiot not even knowing it!" I looked like a pathetic idiot who just needed a hug and some words of compassionate mush. She fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"His name is Jack Davis and he is a total jerk. Every girl in the school ought to pat you on the back for kicking him on his backside, the way he walked around like they were just toys to be played with. He's a real creep, always trying to smooth talk a girl into the closet and then throw her to the dogs after her reputation is destroyed. The only regret you should have is that you should of done more permanent damage!" boy was that aggressive. No love lost in this school, I tell you that but at the same time I felt angry at the girls. Really, could they not just punch him around a bit for his outrageous ways? Are they that submissive? I could see that it wasn't the time to insult them though as at that moment I actually was beginning to earn their trust. "Not that every guy in the school is like that though, some are actually quite sweet. Take Yugi for example, you see him over to the left with the blond guy? Yugi is a really loyal guy and has the largest heart of anyone. He'd do anything at all to help a friend in need so I'll introduce him to you during lunch after this class!" Oh, now that answers a lot of questions. Sounds to me like love is in the air for the two lovebirds, but I won't intrude. Not my business anyway, but she went on. "Then there's Joey, he's one of the most funny people in the world and is our loveable underdog. I'll introduce him to at lunch, along with Tristian; who is also part of our group. Tag along and we'll help out in any way we can!" this Tea could be useful. A gang of friends ready-made to help me get past the trials of high school? Bonus! Plus some protection would be needed as I don't think I'll last long without it.

"Who's the guy at the back then?" I asked as I attempted to sound more confident so she would think I actually was being helped by her helpful nature. People are so easy to manipulate and I actually think it's fun sometimes. After all, 'all the world's a stage' don't you think?

"That's Kaiba, you know Seto Kaiba, and I wouldn't say he's even close to Yugi and Joey. He's a jerk, and never does anything for anyone without getting something back. He runs KaibaCorp and is a regular egomaniac. The guy has a grudge against Yugi for beating him at a game called Duel Monsters and never has forgiven him for it. If you want I could teach you how to play? Yugi's granddad runs a game shop in town and it's a fun thing to do to pass the time!" Duel Monsters? Oh well, it couldn't hurt could it? Plus I'm liking her contempt for the system, very rebellious!

"A corporate jackass? That's a real shock! But he's not even nineteen yet, so how come he's in charge of a large corporation?" obviously this was a topic that irked her so I tried to sound uninterested in order to gain trust and friendship from this blockhead. Silly girl, don't you know life is that way till you give a punch and say enough. Life isn't fair but you fight for it anyway, I should write a book on sayings like that.

"He's the youngest CEO in the world I think. Kaiba makes a living off being sneaky and if you want my advice I say stay away from him. He's a regular piece of work when angry you know!" Sneaky CEOs? Sounds like I hit the jackpot here. I love a good fight with one of those corporate bastards. I know what you're thinking; if her mum is a hippy why is she so violent well I guess it's life and the instructions of dad. He taught me everything about how to survive and I'll never forget what he told me. After all, who listens to a peaceful activist when you have a active one besieging your doorstep? But I knew this conversation would result in anger towards both the jerk and me if I didn't change subjects so I talked about school life and the classes I'm taking in order to get her off it.

The teacher called me out at the end of the lesson to talk to me about my 'grave misconduct in the corridor' but I just gave her a piece of my mind. I don't like people who assume the victim did something to irk the enemy and use baby language in order to cover it up and I said so. She argued for a little but conceded my point eventually as I guess she knew of Jack's behaviour to other girls in the school already. However she also argued against my 'rebellious' clothes and how it is the school rules to wear their uniform. Like I would wear pink or conform to the corporate standard so I yelled back and handed her the note. She took some very strong words but gave in to the overwhelming argument with some contempt towards my situation. She had not the guts to say so though and eventually she let me back in the lesson after finding no way to punish me legally. Stupid teachers! I hate structure, and I hate rules.

Tea met me at an old cherry tree in the grounds and introduced me to the gang. Yugi did seem sweet but I knew straight away of his wise personality. The kid was fine though, and I saw no doubt to having him as a friend. I met Tristian, who tried to sweet talk me but I told him off very briskly and earned his respect through that. Brawn, Cheer and Wise were all ok so far and then I met Joey. I told him of my love for the new yorkers and he definitely liked the remark. Good friend material as well, and I predicted a very good chance of him being a valuable asset.

After another three hours of Mathematics (I slept through that and couldn't concentrate), History (Aced it perfectly) and Art (Aced that as well), the gang invited me to Yugi's Grandfather's game shop for a chance to get some cards to make a deck in order to teach me about duel monsters. It is a big deal in Domino to duel and Yugi turned out to be the reigning champion in all continents so I had to learn the rules fast in order to keep up. Kame Game had a vast supply of every type of Duel Monster card in the business and I took to getting my deck prepared first in my introduction to Duel Monsters. Using my allowance, I managed to buy the cards I needed and construct a good deck I found pleasing and effective and trade away any others that I found not to be what I needed to the guys.

**Monsters: 17**

Blade Skater - 1400/1500 - Warrior - 4 stars - Earth

Cyber Gymnast - 800/1800 - Warrior/Effect - 4 stars - Earth - Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls.

Cyber Prima - 2300/1600 - Warrior/Effect - 6 stars - Light - When this card is Tribute Summoned, destroy all face-up Spell Cards on the field.

Cyber Tutu - 1000/800 - Warrior/Effect - 3 stars - Earth - If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly.

Etoile Cyber - 1200/1600 - Warrior/Effect - 4 stars - Earth - If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.

Obnoxious Celtic Guard - 1400/1200 - Warrior/Effect - 4 stars - Earth - This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

Gemini Elf - 1900/900 - Spellcaster - 4 stars - Earth

Mystical Elf - 800/2000 - Spellcaster - 4 stars - Light

Dark Elf - 2000/800 - Spellcaster/Effect - 4 stars - Dark - Requires 1000 life points to attack.

Princess of Tsurugi - 900/700 - Warrior/Effect - 3 stars - Wind - When flipped, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points for every spell and trap on the field.

Warrior of the Wasteland - 1100/1200 - Warrior/Effect - 4 stars - Earth - When this card is destroyed in battle, you can summon 1 earth warrior type to the field as long as it has 1500 ATK or less. It must be set in face up defence mode and you must shuffle your deck.

Cyber Angel Benten - summoned using Machine Angel Ritual - 1800/1500 - Fairy/Ritual/Effect - 6 stars - Light - if this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's DEF.

Cyber Angel Dakini - Summoned using Machine Angel Ritual - 2700/2400 - Fairy/Ritual/Effect - 8 stars - Light - When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent must select 1 monster they control and destroy it. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent.

Cyber Angel Idaten - Summoned using Machine Angel Ritual - 1600/2000 - Fairy/Ritual/Effect - 6 stars - Light - When this card is Special Summoned, you can select 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand.

Cyber Blader - Fusion monster of "Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater" - 2100/800 - Warrior/Fusion/Effect - 7 stars - Earth - While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double the ATK of this card. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap and Effect Monster Cards.

**Spells: 15**

1 Pot of Greed - So I could draw the right card and increase my hand size.

2 Heavy Storms - To clear away opponent's traps and spells in order to make my monsters safe and secure when played.

1 Swords of Revealing Light - To gain three turns of no damage so I can plot around my opponent's moves in relative safety.

1 Premature Buriel - Although I pay 800 life points it can bring back monsters so that's a plus.

1 Lightning Vortex - By discarding one card I can devastate an opponent's front lines.

1 Polymerization - To fuse my monsters.

1 Fusion Recovery - To recover fusion monsters.

1 The A-Forces - To increase 200 ATK points of warrior type monsters for every Warrior I have.

2 Machine Angel Rituals - To summon my Cyber Angels.

1 Prima Light - To quickly summon Cyber Prima using Cyber Tutu.

1 Raregold Armor - To draw fire onto a monster on my side rather then another.

1 Angel Wing - To inflict 300 damage to an opponent when the equipped monster on my field inflicts previous battle damage. Also when destroyed, it will allow me to draw 1 card.

1 Scapegoat - To summon 4 cute little goat tokens.

1 Token Thanksgiving - To sacrifice my tokens in order to gain 800 life point per token.

**Traps: 10**

2 Mirror Force - In order to protect my monsters and inflict some damage into enemy lines.

1 Ring of Destruction - in order to protect myself from high level monsters.

1 Call of the Haunted - in order to bring back my monster from the Graveyard.

1 Waboku - To protect my life points and monsters during a turn.

1 Pure Pupil - To destroy an effect monster on my enemies side while I control Cyber Tutu.

1 Angel Blast - To negate my opponent's effect monsters and to destroy them before they hurt my monsters or life points.

1 Doble Passe - To avoid an attack by opponent by taking it as a direct attack and allowing my monster that was selected to attack my opponent directly in revenge.

1 A rival Appears - To summon a monster with the same level as my opponent's selected monster.

1 Trap Hole - To destroy a monster with 1000 or more ATK.

1 Meteorain - To add the difference of my attacking monster's ATK with my opponent's monster's DEF as battle damage to my opponent.

My deck was based around the Cyber Girl and Angel arch-types, that were hot off the press and I found them to be a good starting place for a starting duelist. Tea and Yugi helped me a lot with the deck formation and said a good deck had to have 40 cards in it, ranging from Spell, Trap and monster cards. Although I really did want the whole deck to have the Cyber Angel and Girl theme, I realised that it would not be enough in order to qualify as a legal deck so I added a few cards based on preference. Obnoxious Celtic Guard for example was there because it implied my Scottish heritage, while Warrior of the Wasteland was added for her brilliant effect that allows me access to my Cyber Girls. Finally my deck was complete and though lacking in rare cards, it was a perfect deck to try while being an armature duelist.

Duel Monsters is a very complexed game but I can relay the basics. Each card can be split into three types; Monster, Trap and Spell. Monster cards can be split further into Normal, Effect, Fusion and Ritual cards and can destroy the opponent's monsters if the ATK is large enough. Each had different different star levels to tell the power of the card, while each also had an attribute and type to different them from others. Spells can be split into Quick plays, Equips, continuous, field, ritual and normal spell cards. Traps can be split into normal, continuous and counter trap cards.

After that, it's a piece of cake.

Anyway, once I had my deck prepared and carefully balanced, I thought it would be prudent to go home due to the fact it was already getting dark. I said my goodbyes to the gang, and jogged the way back to my house in relative silence. Experience growing up in the big cities of America taught me street smarts and one of those rules that you follow because of that is to never go out when it's dark alone. Especially if you're a girl, as there was a whole lot of characters that you certainly did not want to associate with. Not to mention the fact that I was new to the city and wasn't generally protected by detailed knowledge of escape plans and what streets were safe. So I jogged home on the main roads quickly in order to avoid all of this.

Our house was in the suburbs near a large national park, which was one of the reasons why mum had picked it. Another was the large garden that allowed her independence from what she called 'money-pinching supermarkets'. The house was a three bedroom family home, with two bathrooms and a large kitchen. Mum had converted the third bedroom to be a study while mine was fully furnished for all of my teenaged needs. Overhead are a series of large lantern lights arranged in a circle by your truly, with hanging cloths covering the walls in a stylistic way. I know I put way too many pillows on my bed along with a fake fur throw on the end of the queen sized futon. I filled a bookcase with every book I found enjoyable, and dedicated half of it to CDs, DVDs and Games. My wardrobe had an indoor mirror and had enough space to hang every outfit I deemed fashionable acceptable. The final touch was a fake tree in the corner of the room with entwining white lights that seemed ominous and fetching. Truly it was the home of a style icon if I do say so myself.

We said our hellos, and polite questions while she went to work on her presentations and I on my homework for a while till dinner was finished. Tonight it was mum's famous Cannelloni with garlic bread and potato wedges; hmm, delicious! Anyway, something was weighing on mum's mind and being the good daughter I am (no sarcasm here), I tried to get her to load it off.

Our family apparently was an old one and through the ages; a tradition had started by that the oldest female of each generation would be required to solve and protect the ring and therefore symbolically solve and protect her family. Mum had received it this way due to the fact her sister Melody had been killed during a car crash that had also killed my maternal grandparents when she was a teenager. Thus it fell to mum to keep the ring safe and now I was the bearer of the ring due to my coming of age.

The ring was a bizarre combination of five separate rings made of five major metals. One ring was made of Bronze, one was made of Gold, one was made of Silver, one was made of Steel and the other was made of Iron. These symbolised the wealth (Gold), craft (Bronze), purity (Silver), strength (Steel) and growth (Iron) that if the family prospers will earn. It was a honour to do this and I instantly felt a great weight on me to make this a reality. All together, the ring makes the impression of a rose through small indistinct carvings in the metals that gave it the name 'the Queen's Rose' along with my mother's family name being Queen. My full name is Catherine Angelica Queen, due to the fact that my mother stubbornly ordered for her last name to be put on the birth certificate instead of my father's last name O'Connor. I guess it runs in the family then.

I tried that very night to put together the five rings but it proved difficult. I knew that the rings had to interconnect some way but there was thirty-two combinations to choose from. Eventually I became frustrated with the ring and wanted to throw it at the nearest wall for being so impudent and annoying but I kept going. After all Thomas Edison tried and failed so many times to make a light bulb yet took no heed. He found 2000 ways how not to and one way how to do it correctly in an optimistic way so I had to do the same.

Finally I finished, though it was one minutes to midnight according to my clock. Seconds past as I gingerly wriggled the last ring into its correct position in order to complete the task and dead on midnight; I finished the ring and slipped it on my finger to see what it looked like. A surge of energy passed through me and I must have fell out of my bed in shock. A second of blind panic overwhelmed me but after that it was gone. Man I am way too tired, I mean mystical energies in ancient objects? That stuff only happens in the movies.

Better make that a sign to quit fooling around with ancient heirlooms and get some shut-eye. After all, I don't want to fall asleep at school tomorrow do I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rumour has it**

**Chapter 3: Two thieves and one strange day**

The following day was abnormal in two ways but started off pretty normal I suppose.

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a scarlet beret and a black long-sleeved shirt partnered with a pair of converses. I aimed for a saucy French look that day and I pulled it off quicker then normal. My hair held me up with its insistent fuzz but I smoothed it into a tight pony-tail on my way to school. It seemed a perfectly normal afternoon, but as soon as I got to the edge of the street there was trouble.

"Cara, have you seen Yugi? I've looked everywhere!" Tea seemed ruffled and quite frantic, with bands of sweat rolling past her forehead and her breathing being inconsistent. This was no joke.

"No, why what's wrong?" I was of course concerned for the midget. After all, he was so kind when I was at his Grandfather's shop yesterday that I felt obliged to help out. What can I say, I pay my debts in full even if they're minor.

"He ran after some thief who stole Yugi's puzzle and now I can't find him anywhere! We split up while trying to corner the thief in an alley but I couldn't find him or the thief. I hope he's alright, I mean if anything happened" she stopped mid sentence and I of course got involved. Damsel in distress turns into a dude in distress, who could ask for more drama?

"Alley, Thief and Yugi was all you needed to say. I'll help with the search, we can cover more ground with two sets of eyes then one. Let's go!" we took off sprinting down stretches of road till she yelled to some other guy with fuzzy purple hair.

"Bakura, you seen Yugi around here? Someone stole his millennium puzzle and he took off after him. Last time I saw him was in the Alley, but has he passed this way?" I skidded to a halt and tried not to knock Tea off her feet. I need to learn how to slow down!

"No, keep looking for Yugi. I'll get some help!" His voice was British and somehow, and don't ask me why, I felt a strong urge to keep away from this kid. Instinct I suppose, but I trusted it and kept a foot away at all times during the conversation. His aura ... was so creepy! I mean, I'm not scared of much apart from small spaces but this guy was a major threat. It was weird seeing how lanky and pathetic he was but appearances can be misleading. I hurried Tea away from him and forced him out my mind. Right now find short fry, then I can beat the crap out of jack the ripper aka Bakura.

We tore down the side roads in our search, blinding past Domino's population in order to find shorty. Eventually we decided we needed help, and switched course to meet up with Tristian and Joey. They shortly agreed (no pun intended) to help out and after we tricked the sports coach into letting us go with some sob story about my non-existent cat called fluffy going to the vet he gave in. Adults are so easy to manipulate, especially if they're moved by that load of dung.

The Alley way provided us with a major if somewhat strange clue. Arrows, pointing we supposed to the lair of the thief but it was way too easy. It also seemed that someone had sabotaged the arrows as they pointed to no where, as if someone had already beaten us to the chase. We were rats in a maze till Tea recognised smoke rising from the horizon, and you all know that were there is smoke; there is fire.

Tristian, Joey and I went in to try and rescue the souls trapped within the blazing building while Tea called the local fire-fighters. Tristian, like an idiot, grabbed the handle of the door and got burned by the masses of heat building up behind it. Anyone who knows anything about a fire, knows to try a door first before pulling it open. At least, that was what I was taught. So while Joey and Tristian weakened the door like Neanderthals, I grabbed a nearby pole and used it to leverage the door open. Quite ingenious if I do so say myself.

Anyway a large man ran at us and I was just able to get out of his way in time before i got shoved into the flames. Apparently Yugi was more of a moron then I though, or was it just the smoke inhalation? Either way, he refused to leave without putting together his puzzle like a moron. What is a mystical item of times past next to burning to death I ask you? I prized the chain off the wall with my pole while Tristian grabbed Yugi's deck. Honestly, I did not think clearly at that moment. With all the heat and smoke, I felt woozy and light-headed. Eventually we got out but I lagged behind trying to stay upright. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think and the heat burned me on the insides.

I turned just in time to see a petrol tank explode and send a shock wave of flames towards me. In those few seconds I felt dread, not at death but at my mom. How could she cope with my death? She has no one except for me, and not a friend or relative to help her through it. I thought the idea of my death would end her, with my death pulling loose the dam she had built against it all when dad died. Mum ... I'm sorry would have been my last thought had it not have been for one of the weirdest moments I had ever experienced. I must have inhaled too much smoke because, just as I was nearly engulfed by the flames, they diverted around me and did nothing except singe my hair a bit. Lucky day? Maybe, as there's no other explanation for what happened - at least not logically - so I take that as an answer as God is no lover of mine. Never went to church, never tried was my motto so I guess the G-man wasn't exactly high on the list of my best buddies.

Anyway, we all got carted off to the local hospital and I had to sit through a load of examinations by loads of annoying doctors who wouldn't take no for an answer. Poked and prodded wasn't exactly high on my list for a heroic and selfless act like I had just done. Then I suffered through one of mum's embarrassing rants about my safety and how foolish I am. Honestly I wanted to curl up and die at that moment. Everyone was staring, and I mean everyone! I've never been so touched yet so humiliated at the same time. I was absolutely fine and not a single scratch was on my body - believe me they checked - so I was free to check on Yugi. He was fine, a bit of smoke in the old lungs but fine all the same. I had to put him off his lame friendship speech though, I'm not one for that sort of thing.

A simple thank-you was good enough for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rumour has it**

**Chapter 4: Past, Present and Future**

I'll never forget the day when I met Ishizu Ishtar.

The incident in the warehouse meant that me, Joey, Tristian and Yugi were all excused from the last days of school in order to relax from the 'traumatic' experience. The few days rest we had was peaceful, with all of our guardians fawning over us with the sort of attention given to those who were either sick or in shock. Mum, the natural worrier of the family, only let me out of the house on the Sunday, when she was sufficiently certain that I was allright from the whole thing. It started as a normal, quiet day but it went down past then. I wore a white cotton sun dress and a crimson cardigan to cover my arms. A pair of high heels completed the look along with a Ballerina Bun for my hair. Of course, I love the summer, I mean who doesn't? Good waves, hot weather and a great chance of a tan were all on my list with my pale complexion needing a little TLC and what better thing to do on a lazy weekend then enjoy a friendly neighbourhood BBQ and bask in the sunlight. Relaxed and fun, just how I like it. Of course, that was out of the question when there was reports of a new Egyptian exhibit down at the museum. I have always loved the Egyptians, with their beautiful clothes and charming accents so I forgoed the relaxing day in the sun drinking from a glass with an umbrella in it for a dusty old collection of ancient relics. What can I say? I'm really old school in that respect. Of course I didn't have to leave the sun for too long, the exhibit wouldn't take longer then an hour tops so I put on a pair of sunglasses and went to times gone by.

The whole exhibit wasn't that interesting, just some hoopla about ancient games that if probably just a result of Chinese whispers, but I didn't mind it that much. Personally I felt a little down after some kids started trying to photograph the mummies. I mean who wants to be crowded 24/7 by some snot-nosed brats after trying to spend an eternity of peace with all the other Egyptian dead. Not something I want, in fact I've already gave strict orders to be cremated upon my death so it's out of the question for me. I want my ashes to be spread over a garden somewhere near a place of learning like the library of congress, so I can be entertained in the afterlife. But that's just me talking.

The thing that caught my attention however, was not the mummies nor the creepy statues but a collection of stone tablets. There was three in all, including 'The tablet of lost memories', 'The tablet of the great family' and 'The tablet of prosperity'. 'The tablet of the great family' depicted the Egyptian Royal family like a family portrait, with various spells and encryption meant to ward off bad luck on the household. 'The tablet of prosperity' detailed a time of peace and - you guess it - prosperity during a rich harvest year when it was said and I quote from the translated inscription 'rained wheat from the sky and water from the underworld'. Cool stuff really, but the place holder for all three was the 'The tablet of lost memories' that actually looked kind of like a duel monsters match. It had a wizard, two dragons, what looked like a griffin, a troll/demon, and a pair of grumpy men on it. Honestly, the Egyptians need to cheer up!

"Hello miss Queen!" I turned to see some weird Egyptian lady looking at me like I was the best thing since fried chicken. The crazy chick had jet black hair that, and I say this enviously, was as straight as a ruler. Gold beads encircled two of her raven locks and a strange golden headrest encircled her head like a bat. She wore an ankle length dress with golden embroidery, that suited her slender build very elegantly. The white linen was perfectly contrasting against her tanned skin, further detailing her as a foreigner. How in the hell did she know my name?

"Do I know you?" I asked warily, obviously suspicious of her sudden and rude appearance just as the tour was getting to the best part. Stalker perhaps? Or crazy lady? Maybe she's here to say that I've won a prize for being the most interested person to go and do the tour while the sun was shinning? I'd love a trip to Egypt, or Rome, maybe Greece I'm not sure.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and no we have not met before Catherine" ok. Moving on quickly! I turned to see the tour group turn the corner and disappear from my sight. Great, stuck with loony bin. fabulous conversation this will be.

"Look lady, how do you know my name? I swear if someone's put you up to this, I want the name right now. It is not funny!" I was seriously freaked out.

"Catherine Angelica Queen, IQ 124, born in Austin, Texas on the 1st of August. Trained in marksmanship by your father, along with Judo. You can speak French, German and Spanish and your greatest dream is to backpack across Europe. Your natural hair colour is white yet you dye it brown to seem more normal. No other relatives except for a mother, and when you were ten years old you broke your arm when you accidentally smashed into a car along with two ribs. You have Ophidiophobia and Glossophobia. You also are paranoid, and emotionally detached that stems from your experience while caring for your cancer ridden father till he died. Am I right?" I just looked at her. I'm not emotionally detached, I just choose to be logical with social relationships. How in the hell did she know all of those? I never mentioned my fears nor my dreams to anyone except a therapist in DC, so how did she know?

I became angry, I admit that. I did not mean to shove her but she creeped me out with all of her knowledge into my life. I should have kept my cool, I should have been rational but instead I blew a casket. I had my hands around her neck and my mouth curled in fury before I even blinked. This woman is a threat, all threats must be destroyed; an annoying little voice in the back of my head whispered in a seductive lull. "Answer my question or I will kill you make no mistake! How do you know so much into my life? Answer or take your secrets to the grave!" I hissed violently at her trembling form. Pathetic really, I expected more from her then weakness.

"I have foreseen your arrival before you were even born, Catherine, with my Millennium necklace. It is a honnor to meet you at last!" Her voice was harsh from my attack, yet already she was gaining back her composure. I had to watch out for that. Millennium necklace? That sounds like Yugi's puzzle! What is going on here?

"Why me? I'm nothing special, just a school girl!" I sounded like an immature brat in that moment and like a feral cat; Ishizu pounced on my weakened state.

"You do not know of the power that you now possess Catherine, for that ring is not just a relic from your family. The Queen's Rose is a legendary artefact, given to those only in your bloodline in order to protect its magic from outsiders. It's power is enough to rival that of the millennium items, perhaps even more so. Keep it safe Catherine, that is all I am allowed to say!" she turned and headed out of the empty corridor with a grave face. My ring is a powerful object with magic powers? Give me a break lady! Magic is for scarred wizards going to fictional schools and battling guys who have no noses, not real life. I got the hell out of that building quickly and spent the rest of the day wanting to erase the whole thing.

She was definitely insane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rumour has it**

**Author's Note: ****Longest chapter yet! The song from this chapter is 'Rumour has it' by Adele, which is awesome if you ask me so check it out. It does not belong to me but Adele so no copyright is mine. R&S if you want.**

**Chapter 5: Guns + Amno**

That Monday I was distracted by Ishizu's words.

What more did she want to say? Why was she not allowed to say it? What was the deal with the Millennium items? Who was after the ring? Why are they after the ring? What did she mean by power? All of these questions near exploded my mind and I could hardly concentrate on my school work. I had opened Pandora's box and now I was going crazy with questions with no answers. Yugi. I need to find Yugi. Perhaps he can answer a few of my questions, seeing as he already possesses one of these 'Millennium' items. But I didn't see the gang till the last lesson of the day, in music, so the lessons before that were just cloudy and full of absent-minded scribbles on my workbooks.

So engrossed in my own musing, was I that I failed to pay any attention to my own movements. "How about you watch where you're going!" snapped me out of my reverie along with the not so gentle brush as I accidentally walked into someone. Oh lord, why do you torment me so? The annoyed face of Kaiba was not exactly helping with the whole 'magic item' deal. On any other day, I would have just apologised and moved on but I was a little irritated. How rude! I mean I know it was my fault but there is no need to have that tone about it.

"Sorry, couldn't see past you enormous ego!" I blurted out as everyone gasped at the outburst. I guess that no one really messed with Kaiba in this school or, I would think, ever so this was a huge shock to them. Big bad CEO too scary for them perhaps?

"Are you sure you're not looking in the mirror?" OMG, did he just say that? That bastard, that utterly hot bastard. I am so infuriated, yes infuriated is the only feeling I have. I have no other thought ... no other. I am not concentrating on the devilishly hot body of the guy in front of him, no way what-so-ever.

"Corupt-buisnessman-who-is-totally-working-for-some-secret-cult!" All in one breath! Wow, I am awesome! I spun on my heel and turned my nose up at the obviously annoyed Kaiba, and strutted away with all the dignity I could muster in order to get to music class

Music class was run by Mr. Wood, and perhaps was the most popular lesson of all. Woods was the kind of teacher who was chiller then the Arctic and everyone liked him for it. He never shouted, never yelled yet everyone seemed to have respect for the young guy. He also could play a load of old rock hits on his electric guitar so that was a plus. Yes, everyone loved Mr. Wood and it was almost certain that all of his students would pass his classes with the highest grades that were possible.

"Ah, Catherine Queen! I've been expecting you!" was the first words he said to me and in that instant I knew he was an ally I was desperately needing. Somehow, his voice seemed to be full of childlike glee that beautifully contrasted against his older physical self. "Now we've been doing our own individual projects since Summer, so choose an instrument and get cracking!"

I, of course, chose the Electric Guitar as I've already been taught a load of it when I was younger. Back when my ultimate dream was to go on tour with an awesome rock band, with all the angst and the rebellion that I dreamed it would. Dreams are never near to reality, with almost every band containing a drunk, an ex-con or a stalker. Got a lot of practice in Electric guitars before I realised that though and I was slightly ok with one. Not a Rolling Stone but not that bad I think in terms of talent.

Anyway, I sat near the gang and messed around a little with a few notes till I was satisfied that everyone was busy concentrating. "Hey Yugi, I've been meaning to ask you about your millennium puzzle or whatever. It's been bugging me ever since that fire!" my voice was casual, as if I was talking about the weather, but I guessed he could tell that this was not a joke. I don't like it when strange people try and act like they know me, like what Ishizu tried, and I don't like secrets held by my so-called 'new friends'. Or as I like to call them, my little 'informants'.

"My grandfather got it from a dig in Egypt, and he passed it onto me to solve. It took me a few years but I solved it and now it's one of my most precious possessions!" interesting, Yugi doesn't have the ability to lie or at least he can't lie very well. Obviously this is not just an old Chinese puzzle that goes through the family, but I decided not to push it till after class. All of that nonsense about magic from Ishizu got me thinking that talking about it in public could classify me as crazy like her. I need to maintain a reputation here, and talking about mystical Egyptian items would not help that.

So I just left the conversation and started jamming on my own. I played a few songs, like Killer Queen, tweaking their pitch or rhythm slightly so they sounded different. It was fun for a little while, just messing around with no care in the world till Mr. Woods noticed my 'talent' and asked what I could play and how well. Of course, I can play electric guitar but I also can play the piano slightly and sing moderately well. My style of singing is rather free form, with slight changes up the scale and a few alterations to the rhythm. So he got me up in front of EVERYONE to sing something. How utterly embarrassing! I have serious problems with crowd speaking, I mean ever since I fell off the stage during a school assembly. I hate being laughed at or intimidated by anyone, so perhaps I'm more shy than I originally thought and I act intimidating so this doesn't happen. Oh Jesus, I sound like a bloody shrink!

I decided to sing a Adele song, just off the top of my head. I exchanged a few notes around and tried my best not to hurl. Imagen everyone in their underwear, is the normal advice for a case like me but I rather imagen taking a shotgun out and ordering the teacher not to make me do this. Extreme, I know but let's just say I have a real problem over this. Plus I have the common sense not to, as a mere song is not worth jail or a costly prison sentence. At least at the moment I think so.

"She, she ain't real,

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,

She is a stranger,

You and I have history,

Or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all,

But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,

She made a fool out of you,

And, boy, she's bringing you down,

She made your heart melt,

But you're cold to the core,

Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

Rumour has it (rumour) [x8]

She, is half your age,

But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,

I heard you've been missing me,

You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,

Like when we creep out when she ain't around,

Haven't you heard the rumours?

(Bless your soul!...) Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,

You made a fool out of me,

And, boy, I'm bringing me down,

You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,

But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it (rumour) [x8]

All of these words whispered in my ear,

Tell a story that I cannot bare to hear,

Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,

People say crazy things,

Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,

Just 'cause you heard it,

Rumour has it (rumour) [x14]

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.!"

I admit, I was disturbed by the amount of applause I received. I don't want to pull attention at the best of times, only when there is need to. I kept my cool and put on a mask of utter indifference. Not a single emotion that ran through my mind like a runaway train was betrayed. I refused to even try and accept the applause, acting as if I was used to it. No worries, Katherine, you can have fun with this later. Perhaps Yugi will feel a lot more open once he finds out how exactly I can help him.

"Well done Katherine, perfect singing. I'm impressed, what other talents do have hidden away?" Perfect, a good opening for positioning myself as both a threat and a help to Yugi's team

"I've trained in Judo for nearly eleven years and I've recently stopping due to the fact there is no more to learn. I have been trained in the ancient art of weaponship, specifically the katana. I'm also a superb marksmen, with a record of a perfect shot from 1.3 miles, and I've been asked multiple times to consider joining several classified agencies. The reason why I have not, is because quite frankly they were rude, boring and I don't like taking orders. I can speak French, Spanish and a little German. I also have an IQ of 143 but I don't like to brag. I also like flowers, cute animals and comedies. Any questions?" Certainly, everyone was a little on edge after that little statement. Score one to me! The guys looked at me now with fear while the girls kept their green-eyed envy to themselves. Fear I find, is the most deadliest weapon in the world, if used correctly. Finding no one who dared to question me, I sat down again and acted demure. Of course, I'm going to use the age-old trope of 'beware of the quiet one' since it's the most fun thing to do since clubbing. One moment you're shy and the next you're knocking someone out, which is just brilliant for my image.

The class ended on an awkward note, and I took my que to strut my ass towards Yugi and his friends for some answers. "Yugi!" I called as they looked warily at me as if they were afraid I'd kick out some Judo moves on them or something. I'm not that stupid, plus I don't harm innocent civilians unless they try to hurt me first.

"Oh ... hi Cara! How are you?" He seemed nervous, and boy was it pathetic. I resisted the urge to audibly sigh dramatically and roll my eyes at the sheer cowardness at someone who is supposed to be heroic according to lover-struck Tea.

"Fine, listen you're not telling me everything about this Millennium puzzle nonsense so please just feel free to explain exactly why not!" They all froze and looked at me as I sat myself on a table like the stubborn cow I am. I just stared back with the expression of pure amusement, proud of myself for making them sweat enough to reveal how lacking they are in the ability to lie.

"I ... I don't know what you're talking about!" was the response I got. Well I tried the nice way, now is for the forceful way. Let the fists come out of the pocket and the dove go back on the window, time to KO these idiots.

"So, I guess Ishizu was lying then?" I was risking a lot but I was hanging on the feeling that the crazy lady from the museum was connected to Yugi in some way. In this instance, I was right.

"You know Ishizu? How?" was Tristan's answer and I was certain that now I would get some answers to the billion questions running around like bugs bunny in my loony bin of a mind.

"Well, I guess we got very close after I pushed her into a wall and she started relaying everything about me. So I think that's close to the point of uncomfortable!" I looked them straight in the eye and made them cower with fear. "Now you better have a damn good secret tucked away in your sleeves in order to tell me why the hell she could!" They looked at each other and silently agreed on something. Yugi looked around, and after finding no ears listening in, replied in a low voice.

"The millennium items are magical items that afford their owners certain gifts. For example; Ishizu's Millennium necklace granted her the gift of prophecy. It let her look 5000 years into the past to see a time when evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the world. The Pharaoh who ruled Egypt during that era managed to stop them and seal away the magic, and now Ishizu says that the same thing is about to happen again. My Millennium puzzle holds the spirit of that Pharaoh and allows me to commune with him. That is the truth!" I looked at him for a moment to see if he was kidding before responding.

"Magic and ancient sorcerers? I'm not buying that piece of crap you call an explanation! Tell the truth and stop saying stupid fairy tales!" I stepped towards him and snarled this with a look that told him if he didn't stop playing around then I would most likely kick him somewhere to make him sing soprano for the rest of his life and wear pretty laced hats with matching petticoats.

"It's the truth!" he looked truthful enough but this story of his ... it wasn't logical. It was more like a fairy tale then the truth; and I can not believe a fairy tale! Either he is the best liar in the world; or he's telling the truth and everything I believe to be truth is lies and everything I think to be lies is the truth. I chose the former as the latter gave me a headache. He is most definitely a liar.

"Yeah right, and I'm a monkey's uncle! Look, if you want to lie just have a bit of imagination so to make it at least a little bit more realistic!" I hate liars, which is ironic since it's nearly my nature to lie, the only difference is that I don't like people lying to me. If they won't give me answers then I have to look elsewhere. So I avoided them all through the day and went straight onto my laptop on home in order to get some more information. Thankfully I had a contact in South Dakota who was a brilliant hacker, who owed me a favour. So with her help, I managed to gain many classified files on the millennium items that gave me a rough knowledge of the past. I didn't have time to process them all though due the fact that I was late for target practice down at the local shooting range. Mum had sent an email to them and they were all for having me practise there anytime I wanted, as long as it wasn't during one of their classes. Mum was out with a couple of new friends from the office so I was free to go and shoot things at the range.

There's something refreshing about holding the metal body of a firearm and shooting it through the head of a target dummy. So every trip down to a target range is like a years worth of therapy for me.

I aimed the gun at the target, remembering to keep my arms loose, and pulled the trigger. The gun bucked a little when the bullet discharged but I held on. A straight shot through the brain, good. Re-cocking the gun, I took several more shots to various parts of the target's pencilled body including both arms, the heart and a certain private area before I used up all the rounds. Eject shell case, remove bullets, shove back in, jack barrel and draw. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!

I love shooting things ... wait that sounds kinda psycho. So let me auto-correct in that I love shooting inanimate objects while leaving anything with a pulse alone, there I think that sounds more sane. Anyway, after shooting practise I went back to researching mystical items. Apparently, Sammy - my hacker friend from South Dakota - had cracked into a top-secret government database in an undisclosed sector of a classified operation in Egypt. According to the data files she recovered, Ishizu Ishtar is a leading member of the Egyptian scholars and a very well-known archaeologist. However with further background checking, both I and Sammy conclude she has falsified her papers a few years ago as to make it look like she was always in Egypt when she really appeared only a year ago. It was a complicated puzzle to unravel but there is doubt now that she is definitely hiding something ... but what? I don't think that the woman was telling the truth in the museum but she definantly has connections and is a viable threat. I don't want to kill her, that is not my nature, but I don't know what choice I have if she posses a viable threat to both my person and my loved ones. I pray that she will not trouble me again ... the price will be her head for that.

I felt the pounding of my head as the big moma of all headaches ripped at my skull like a beggar at a double cheese and extra beef covered pizza. Popping two paracetamol and a Ibroproffin, I lay down to rest for the night.

The dream that tonight was one of the most strangest dreams I've ever had.

I was in a palace of sorts; with elegantly carved statues made of expensive marble and the high quality imported finishings from foreign lands. The palace was of Egyptian origin, with the signature Hieroglyphics and the unmistakable faces of many of their Gods such as the jackal head of Anubis, the feminine figure of Isis, the lioness characteristics of Sekhmet and the half baboon looking Thoth. All watched over the room in silence, with the ruby eyes of Sekhmet daring me to bring trouble to this great house. Gold was inlaid into the walls while the ceiling was doned with precious stones the size of my fist; marking the place as being the home of a rich and prosperous family. Indeed they were very rich and very high up in the chain of power; I would believe.

The door to the room opened to reveal some of the most bizarrely dressed people I've ever seen. For a start; the men were in skirts. No, really! Well according to the few tours I've had around the Egyptian exhibits, it's called a Shendyt. The skirt like tunics were pleated and short, with delicately embroiled belts studded with precious stones like rubies. A few rich looking women scurried after them in long sheath dresses that modestly covered their chests and stretched to their ankles. The dresses were held up by one or two straps and were pure white linen. Two of the females had beads running through their hair and all had gold or silver bracelets, rings and neck collars that shone in the intense sunlight shimmering down through the open windows. One woman had a very fine muslin shawl draped over her shoulders. Every one of their heads was covered by a horse hair, or what suspiciously looked human hair, wigs with different styles depending on their rank and gender.

It was obvious by the atmosphere that there was an active argument going on. If this is Ancient Egypt then it's actually quite fascinating how human nature never changes even when the humans are thousands of years apart. But enough with my absent-minded musing; what the hell is going on? Obviously Yugi's ridiculous story has wormed it's way into my mind along with Ishizu's insane rambling so now I'm going to have a wacky dream about it. Just great! Well better get through this as quick as I can so the agonising weirdom can start.

"... King Seto; I honorable cannot allow for this disrespect to continue any longer. Their family openly mocks my own in the most outrageous ways and I will not allow my family's name to be made out to be the name of thieves, plunders and madmen as they so do call us!" Ok, they're speaking English You know what I'm not going to even ask! The man who was for some reason talking English was dressed in fine cloth; displaying his status as a noble man. He was angry and, to be honest, quite agitated over the subject they were arguing over. The man was respectful to this King Seto; which sounded familiar, but was not exactly the most reliable as a man. There was a certain sense of slyness in his being like some sort of two tongued serpent who puts poison in one ear yet honey in the other.

"What can I do Akhen? Neither of your great families will put down their claim on the land nor do I have the power to give it to your family or theirs. You both have equal claim and unless one of you back down then this argument will continue for eternity!" This king Seto was very charismatic in appearance, with all the pomp and pageantry of a king. He was dressed finely, and had an aura of magnificence and royalty seeping out of him. His words were full of candour and honesty but I could sense a certain type of hopelessness behind them as if this conversation had happened many times before. Being a king, I surmised, was very repetitive and annoying in that every day is full of problems you are expected to fix. I thought he was a very handsome looking man, with wise eyes and a youthful face complimenting his role perfectly. I've heard the name Seto before ... but where? I couldn't remember.

"My lord, May I suggest a solution?" A woman stepped forward; and I felt great respect for her. There was a certain devotion in her bearing, to both the king and the others around her. Obviously she was rich but had a gentle kind of richness to her. She did not adorn herself as the other women did but rather had clothes of fine yet practical uses that didn't trip or overheat her. She had very foreign looking beach blond hair with bright, clear blue eyes that did not match the other ladies yet seemed completely at ease in the alien surroundings despite this. Her voice was full of gentle submission that was expected of her sex during this age but I noticed her fine wording was just a way to distract them from a much stronger will hidden deep inside herself. She was a puzzle in a puzzle really, and I was delighted by her presence.

"Kisara, you know I always welcome your counsel. What do you say over the matter?" So the woman was called Kisara? I suppose she is close to the throne, but no advisor I think since no woman would be respectfully able to tell a man what to do in this kind of era of male domination. So she could be a mistress of his or a child hood friend; or perhaps even his wife and queen.

"Well, why do one of the families need all of the land? They could share the land; by cutting it in two. One half for Akhen's family and the other half for Abuskhau's family. You could put in a fence system around your area of land and then you wouldn't even have to look upon each other. Will this be a suitable agreement for you both?" A clever resolution, and an excellent example of her diplomatic abilities. This Kisara character is a born leader, and would probably beat even the fierce Sara Palin in politics and in diplomacy. I would vote for her ... if of course she was real.

"That may work ... but how do I know that despicable family will agree to these terms, my queen?" Kisara is a queen? That explains her numerable talents and qualities, and why she is so highly skilled in politics unlike many women at the time.

"You have a youthful daughter do you not Akhen? And Abuskhau's son is most rich and handsome after his recent exploits in the wild lands of the South. Why not unite your families under one banner and concede a proposal of marriage between your daughter and his son. Marriage is the only way of uniting two households is it not, and the most peaceful way to let go of this feud!" The queen's eyes sparkled in excitement, and I knew couldn't let go of how youthful she looked while she mused this in a respectful and quiet tone. She looked very young yet her eyes and mouth projected such wisdom given to elderly people. It was truly astonishing to see such a clever and yet honest lady at work trying to soothe her husband's duties. This king has a good wife to sit alongside him.

"You are indeed a queen, and a noble one of course!" This was spoken with malice, and I could only guess at it's real message. Not all of this woman's subjects are happy I think with her according to this. A shame really as I rather enjoy her innocent suggestions that are both humble and sly.

"A queen is only as noble as her lord!" ah, so she's going for that angle! The image of a faithful yet clever wife who always puts her husband before her. Very good, and very well-played. She looked lovingly at her husband before putting her head down and drawing back into a calm and respectful stature. Beware of the quite ones, is very suitable in this situation.

"Come Akhen, let us set to work on the fine lady's suggestions. Tell me what you would be able to give in bride price ..." The king went out of earshot along with the rest of the party. The queen smiled and before she followed her husband, looked straight at me.

I drew back and escaped the memory that both disturbed and frightened me. I awoke, scared and sweating in my bed and for several moments I became hysterical in my fear. Then a sense of calm and normality returned along with my senses as I felt a wave of logic came over me. A dream cannot and will not hurt you, but the fear that follows can. Panic attack is not how I want to go down swinging; a more notable and honourable death is more like it. I settled back down and drowned out my senses to sleep like the dead. It was just my imagination. It wasn't real. It can't be real.

A bang awoke me from my dreams.

I grabbed my nightgown, flung it on and ran down stairs as fast as I could. I was confused, and a little irritated. Who was knocking around at this time? burglars? Drunks? Seriously confused tourists? Hey, I've seen a lot of weird things in my time so either one of them is a possibility. Woe and behold, it was neither of them. My mother, the so-called drinking queen of the family, was lying in a pool of her own vomit by the sofa. How the mighty have fallen! My mum has always been called beautiful, with blonde locks of hair and shockingly blue eyes but now all I could say was that in a pool of vomit this was not the case. I looked around before seeing the leering outline of a similarly looking man on the porch.

"Sir, I think you'd better go home now!" I called over to him while I went to shut the door in order to preserve my mother's dignity - if that was possible - trying to avoid the puddle of sick. The man seemed to be also drunk, stumbling all over the place. Please don't throw up on the Petunias, I thought desperately as he lurched a little as if trying to gag. I was nearly gagging myself on the fumes from the puke, but eventually I managed to get to the door. I almost shut it, when fingers ripped the frame from my hands.

"God, you're fucking perfect!" The man croaked out in a drunken roar. "Let me in and we can have a really great time!" I drew back in fear and disgust. I etched my fingers towards the coffee table by the door, where a Winchester pump-action shotgun was lying. It would weigh about 7 lbs, and I was sure that I was a good enough shot to take him down if he dared to come any closer. After all, I'm entitled to shoot anyone on my property or in self-defence so I was sure to get away with it. However the guy was out of his mind on booze so I decided to fire a warning shot first to scare him away if he continued this course of action. ""You're just so pretty." The voice was reeking in alcohol, and I really wasn't in the mood to let him in for 'a good time' right now. Maybe a shot to the leg would learn him a lesson? Or a flesh wound to the arm? I could do what ever I wanted, as long as I could get a clear shot off.

"I'm warning you! Get the fuck off my property ass-hole before I call the law on your sorry behind!" I yelled in a thick Texas accent, since I wanted him to think that I actually was one of those red necks that you see in the movies. Of course, I am from Texas and I am a pretty good shot but I'm no red-neck. I'm an educated young lady, who only wishes to protect her alcoholic mother - or at least that would be what I would act to be if the law got involved.

"Calm down, love. You'll really like what I'm gonna do to you. I promise!" He gurgled in an intoxicated tone. I drew the shotgun, before aiming threateningly at the man's body in order to reinforce the threat of imminent death if he didn't get out now, or at least severe injury. He tried to stumble forward to wrestle the gun away from me before I shot at him. Well, not actually at him but at his feet so it wasn't that bad. The floor took the shot, inches from his left foot. It's not like I would shoot him; I just wanted to scare him and it worked. That drunken bastard stumbled away cursing at me in language that would make an Irish sailor blush. I rolled my eyes at the scandalous looks from the neighbours and slammed the door shut. There, in her most beautiful pose was my mother. The woman who gave birth to me. Groaning and gargling in a pool of her own vomit in clothes that were covered in the foul odours from a thousand bars.

"Mum, let's get you cleaned up!" she groaned in reluctance as I half-carried half-dragged her to the bath. fortunately mum is a happy drunk so enjoyed pretending to be a sailor while she bathed, so the whole thing wasn't as weird as it would have been. All I had to do was make sure she didn't drown herself and wrap a towel around her when she was done. A few thrown on PJs and I got her to snore like a baby in her bed. Then came the job I was dreading; cleaning up the puke.

My life is so weird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rumour has it**

**Author's notes: ****The song from this chapter is 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift which is just wow! Check it out, and you'll have the old, innocent Taylor perminatly wiped from your mind. Oh and it's not just used in vain if you listen to it in a certain kind of way. Kaiba is trouble. The guy who's pissed off Taylor Swift is trouble. Get it? Oh and the song is hers' not mine. R&S if you want.**

**Chapter 6: Trouble is the new sexy**

Mum had the mother of all hangovers in the morning.

So naturally she spent the entire day apologising to me over her intoxication and puking into the toilet. Not a good day really and it completely messed up my plans on that Tuesday. This meant I had to take another day off school and get a day off from going to the local shooting range and blowing off some steam. To say that it was annoying was an understatement but I loved my mother enough to do it.

Then there was that business in explaining to the police why I had a loaded shotgun in the house and why I had fired it in a public area. They eventually let me off with a warning but I think they were just thankful for a job to do. Normally, they just cruise down school roads and do minor complaints so this was mostly refreshing for them. After all; it's not every day that a young girl fires at a drunken stranger in a daring, yet completely legal, way to save her dear mother from his frightful roars. But that's just a theory of mine.

Of course she rewarded me like a loyal puppy by trying to get me to spill on what I wanted in exchange but being the little angel I am - I refused material gifts. Instead all I asked was that she would let me sleep a bit for school tomorrow; since I was at near collapsing point. I don't even remember the long walk to my room to crash before blacking out in a coma-like state, I was that tired.

Thankfully I didn't have a trippy dream that night or if I did; I don't remember it. I just slept flat-out till the evil clock awoke me and told me in the most arrogant way possible "wake up you lazy twat!" So I think I got around five or six hours of sleep at most; but a fix of tea would sort that out. I showered, and got dressed and chose to go tomboy style today. My loose and almost wild hair was kept at bay by a sideways spun brown leather cap that gave the look a hip hop vibe. Then came a cream, peplum, sleeveless shell top with navy skinny jeans and black lace-up boots. This was finished with a black, peplum zip-up jacket with a cosy collar that made the whole design look grown up yet boyish at the same time. It enhanced my waist and flattered my figure at the same time. Elegant yet outgoing; that was my look for that Wednesday.

I said my goodbyes to my mother, popped a chocolate chip muffin in my mouth and practically swallowed down a whole cup full of tea before heading to school. The day wasn't too bad really, but I kept away from Yugi and his friends just in case they tried to trick me into thinking that their impossible little story was true. I actually felt like I was invisible for the entire day, not even being noticed by the teachers as they questioned their students with almost shark like enthusiasm. Until music class.

I wasn't expecting Mr. Wood to pounce on me as soon as I set foot in the room like some sort of unwanted pack of reporters on an emotionally upset celebrity. "Catherine! Come on up here! We need a singer and after Monday, you're the best we've got!" I've dropped myself in it again haven't I? By that little incident on Monday, I've now become known for a talent I didn't actually want to be known for. I wanted them to know I was no pushover, not that I was some kind of jukebox, that was all. Fate is a royal pain in the ass.

But those little puppy dog eyes of his made it near impossible to refuse. I looked around and saw the same lot of students from Monday; with only one exception. By some strange twist of fate, there was Seto Kaiba. I could tell his self-satisfied, egomaniac, almost angelic aura anywhere and he was definitely bored. For some almost un-explanatory reason; I felt the need to impress him. It wasn't sucking up, heaven knows I would never do that, but I just wanted to show that I was alive and kicking. It was very strange but I had the feeling that he needed to know I was not backing off and that I was there fighting. So I chose a song that I knew off by heart and after sir printed off the music sheets and the band had practised enough with the few cords and melodies in the song then I set off in making my performance memorable. I took off my hat, cleared my throat and started to sing the damn song.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble!"

He was looking at me by the end of it.

I mean really looking at me, like I was an exploding bomb in the middle of a busy down-town area in New York. Such an intense stare, with those ice like eyes of his that blazed with cold fire into the very pits of my soul. They were electrifying; and made every hair on my body stand on edge. My eyes were blue as well but not as dark as his, rather stormy and half grey under certain types of light. I guess they reflected my stormy and, I admit, bitchy behaviour. Everything is in the eyes and his were calculating, questioning and alluring to me. I nearly froze like a frightened cat in their gaze but I forced that feeling down and made myself confident like always. Never show weakness, never show a opportunity is what dad told me. I live by his words and I will never go all goey over a guy, especially a capitalist idiot like him.

I nodded to the applause, ignored the suggestive comments and sat down with elegance and poise. Breathe in. Breathe out. Composure, that's the way to go. Just get home, then you are free to make a scene. By now; I'm sure I have a tiny (okay big) crush on him but crushes fade if you don't think of them much. I am not one of those girls who get's all worked up over a guy, I will never be one of those girls.

I smoothed down my hair, replaced my hat and remained stone cold to the stares around me. No weakness now girl, just stay calm. I kept my eyes downcast and shut up till the class was dismissed. Why in the world do I like Kaiba? Ok, he's rich. And young. And from a certain angle, quite dashing. That's a few reasons for the regular female body to be attracted but why me? I find personal strength to be worth more in my book, along with ingenuity and stubbornness. He has the later after that little scene in the hall but I don't know about the others. Maybe I'm just overreacting, after all it's normal to like a guy who looks like that. He doesn't give a crap and everybody knows it. Maybe that's why I'm going loopy over him. Hormones are to blame here, not my foolish heart. That's reassuring.

"Hey Cara?" the annoying voice of Yugi disrupted my thoughts. Great, what now? I looked him up and down, and found him to be really pathetic looking. It was stupid to even try and convince this CHILD that his little fairytale was less likely than the dead rising and the earth cracking open like a massive egg.

"What is it Yugi? Another fire in a warehouse? Or perhaps an evil spirit trying to take over down town " I was mocking him on impulse, but really at that moment I was just irritated. I am not a fan girl, repeat that Cathy, I am not a fan girl of Seto Kaiba. Wait! Seto Kaiba? Isn't Seto the name of that king in my dream? Ok, freaky but perhaps it's just a coincidence? Yes, just a coincidence. That's all.

"No, not to my knowledge anyway. I ... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for springing all of that on you on Monday. It's a lot to take in and I would have reacted the same way had I not of experienced it myself!" no apology there, I see.

"So you're sticking with your story? Ok, whatever. It's not my reality that needs a check in. So what did you want to say other than that!"

"Well, if you don't believe in the power of the millennium puzzle then could I at least have a chance to prove it? Tonight is the launch of the new Battle City tournament for duel monsters and I'm sure that the proof needed to convince you is in that tournament. At least watch it, and keep an open mind over what I said!" I sighed. Well, I suppose it's better than being bored in a new town that doesn't have at least one decent tea shop. What the heck? It'll be fun to see nothing go down in this tournament, and then I'll be able to put this Egyptian mumble-jumbo behind me.

"Fine, I'll watch this little tournament of yours. Just don't expect me to stand one of your lame ass friendship speeches!" I turned and walked off, dejected. Seriously, this is one weird city.

Hopefully, we'll move soon. I am so hoping on Phoenix or San Diego, they are a real place to find excitement. Not this lame town of Domino.


End file.
